The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An existing electrical connector is used for electrically connecting a chip module to a circuit board, and achieving electrical conduction between the chip module and the circuit board in a pressing mode. In addition, the chip module is provided with contact pads to be conductively connected with the electrical connector. The electrical connector generally includes an insulating body and multiple conductive terminals accommodated in the insulating body. Each of the conductive terminals is provided with an elastic arm, and the elastic arm is provided with a contact portion to be electrically conductively connected with the contact pad of the chip module. The conductive terminals have good elasticity, and the chip module apply external pressing forces on the conductive terminals, so that the conductive terminals generate elastic deformation and then make abutting contacts with the contact pads of the chip module through the elastic forces of the conductive terminals, thereby allowing the conductive terminals to be electrically conductively connected with the contact pads of the chip module. The other ends of the conductive terminals away from the chip module are electrically conductively connected with the circuit board, thereby achieving the electrically conductive connection between the chip module and the circuit board. However, when the chip module presses the elastic arms, it is possible that the chip module excessively presses the elastic arms, such that the conductive terminals are damaged.
Currently, on the present market, to prevent the chip module from excessively pressing the terminals, a protrusion may be arranged on a surface of the insulating body. When the chip module presses the conductive terminals to a certain extent, the chip module abuts the protrusion, and the protrusion stops the chip module from further pressing, thus avoiding from excessive pressing to cause damage to the conductive terminals. However, with the continuous development of the electronic technology, the size and height of the electrical connector become increasingly smaller while the density of arrangement of the terminals becomes increasingly denser. In this case, the space for arranging the protrusion on the insulating body becomes increasingly smaller, and the difficulty is increasingly higher.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.